Persian Immortal
"The Persian Immortals were the special forces of the ancient world. They were trained from the age of five to do nothing but kill and destroy other soldiers." ''- Ardeshir Radpour, Persian historian/equestrian'' The Persian Immortals: the precision killer in a massive war machine who forged the largest empire the middle east has ever seen. Vs... the Celt, the savage war loving barbarian from 400 BC, who dominated Europe through brute force and raw fighting skills. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Stats *Year - 500 BC *Height - 5' 8" *Weight - 160 lbs *Armor - Bronze Scales & Wicker Shield *Symbol - Zoroastrian Faravahar (Persian religious symbol) History The first known Persian civilization was named Elam; isolated between the Zagros Mountains and the Persian Gulf. During the Iron Age the first empire to control most of the Middle East was the Neo-Assyrian Empire. During the 600s BC, the Neo-Assyrian Empire was split into the Neo-Babylonian and Medes Empires. The Medes Empire would eventually conquer Elam and by 550 BC, the Persians Achaemenid Empire formed. The Immortals served as an Imperial Guard and a standing army during the Persian Empire's expansion and the Greco-Persian Wars. They were so named because the group always contained exactly 10,000 men, as each man who retired, was killed, wounded, or seriously ill would be immediately replaced by a reserve. The Immortals also immediately removed all of their killed and wounded from the battlefield which heightened the illusion that they couldn't be killed. Contrary to popular belief, the Immortals did not die out after Alexander conquered Persia. Later Persian Empires revived the Immortals and their reputation continued to survive. Only until the rise of modern warfare have the Immortals truly died out. After the Macedonian Empire fell, the former Persian Empire fractured into smaller states before returning to the Seleucid Empire between 312 BC–63 BC. The Parthian Empire 247 BC–224 AD and the Sasanian Empire 224–651 existed between the Roman Empire and the Indian Empire. The modern state of Iran, while no longer an Empire, has one of the strongest and most advanced militaries in their region as part of their experience fighting Saddam Hussein in the Iraq/Iran War and for self-defense against threats by NATO and Israel. They have used their new military might to assist and protect other Shia nations and peoples, though enemies of Iran declare such actions as supporting terrorism. Weapons Armor The Persian Immortals wore a corset of overlapping bronze scales underneath their robes (though in ''Deadliest Warrior ''the Immortal is shown wearing it outside of his robes).﻿ The show proved that the armor can protect the Immortal, but will break or fall apart if it recieves heavy damage. They carried a wicker shield known as a gerron, though they adopted the Greek aspis during the Greco-Persian Wars after realizing that it offered far greater protection against the Greeks' weapons. Simulated Battle The battle begins in a open field with the Persian Immortal and Celt in their own chariots, each with its own charioteer. The Celt raises his Long Sword and points at the other chariot, signaling his charioteer to advance. The Immortal's chariot signals for the chariot to charge as well. As the two chariots race across the field, the Immortal fires an arrow from his bow and hits the Celt's charioteer in his chest. The Persian chariot closes in and breaks one of the Chariot's wheels with a Chariot Scythe. The collision throws the Celt off of his chariot and flips the chariot over. The Celt runs up to the fallen vehicle and grabs his Lancea, choosing to abandon his shield. With a loud battlecry, he charges at the Persian Immortal and his chariot. The Persian fires another arrow, but misses. As he readies another arrow, the Celt throws his Lancea. It misses, but it distracts the Immortal and prevents him from getting a clear shot. The Celt runs past the Persian chariot, vaulting over the incoming Scythe. He grabs his Lancea and tries to distance himself from the chariot. He realizes that it won't do him any good, however, and chooses to discard it in favor of his Sling. The Persian Immortal jumps off his chariot with his spear and shield just before the Celt swings his Sling around and throws a rock. The rock hits the Persian charioteer and knocks him unconsious. The Immortal runs towards the Celt, but the Celt picks up his Lancea just as the Immortal approaches him. He thrusts at the Immortal, knocking his spear out of his hand. The Immortal tries to back off, but the Celt jumps up and kicks him. The Immortal draws his Sagaris axe and glares at the Celt. The two begin to swing at each other, but cannot pull off a successful blow. After a few misses, the Celt aims at the Immortal's thigh and stabs it. The Persian Immortal yells in pain and swings, forcing the Celt to pull out his Lancea. The Immortal tries an overhand swing, but the Celt blocks with his Lancea. The Persian seizes the opportunity to kick him in the stomach and knock him down. The Celt gets back up and draws his Long Sword and Burda club. He distracts the Immortal with the Long Sword, and then hits the Immortal with the club. The Persian Immortal blocks the Long Sword with his Sagaris, but the Celt kicks him again. The Celt tries to finish the fight with a stab, but the Immortal rolls out of the way. He gets back up and swings the Sagaris, but the Celt parries and hits him twice with the Burda Club. The Immortal falls to the floor, but manages to roll over and block the Long Sword with the Sagaris. He gets up and spins around the Sagaris, piercing the Celt's arm. The Celt hits the Sagaris out of the Persian Immortal's hands and leaves him without a weapon. The Immortal runs away, forcing the Celt to chase him down, dropping the Burda from his wounded arm. The Immortal finds his spear laying on the floor and grabs it. He thrusts it at the Celt twice, but misses. The Celt tries to swing the sword downward, but the Immortal flips the Spear over and hits him in the head with the iron counterweight on the bottom of the spear. The Celt throws his head back in pain, giving the Immortal enough time to flip the Spear again and stab the Celt in the chest. He drives the Spear harder through the leather armor and forces the Celt to the floor. The Immortal pushes the spear deeper until blood spews out of the Celt's mouth as the Immortal pulls out his spear. The Persian Immortal, standing over the dead body, raises his spear and yell out "Parsa!" (Persia) in victory. Expert's Opinion The reason for the Persian Immortal's victory was that every one of his weapons were extremely deadly and efficient (all scoring in the triple digits) whereas the only efficient weapons of the Celt were the Long Sword and the Lancea. Trivia * The Persian Immortal was the first warrior of the second season to have 100+ kills for each of his weapons. * The Persian Immortal and Celt were the first warriors to use chariots on the show. * The Persians and Celts, were considered by the Romans to be two of the four great barbarians peoples. The other two were the Scythians and the Visigoths. * The Persian had the most kills of season two. * The Immortals first appeared in the Spartan/Ninja episode, attacking the Spartans at the Battle of Thermopylae. * The Immortals appeared in the Alexander/Attila episode, fighting Alexander's army. Alexander would eventually win against the Persian Empire, ending the reign of the classical Immortals. * The term "Immortal" was coined only by non-Persian sources, possibly a mistranslation between the similarly-sounding Persian words for "Companions" and "Immortals". * 44% of the world's population lived in the Persian Empire during the reign of said Empire. This is twice as much as the British Empire, which controlled 20% of the world population. This is due to the fact that most other regions of the world were mostly tribal while Persia was one of the few intact civilizations other than India and China. Gallery Persian_4.jpg Persian_3.jpg Persian_2.jpg Persian_1.jpg Category:Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Ancient Asian Warriors Category:Victorious Warriors Category:Season 2 Category:Asian Warriors Category:Horse Warriors